


Catch a Tiger

by Lt_Kickbutt



Series: Climbing the Ladder [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: But important character building smut, Dom/sub, Everyone is a little kinky, Evil Plans, Loud Sex, Mostly Smut in this one., Multi, Sets up next story, Smut, The Good Life for Roman and Neo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Kickbutt/pseuds/Lt_Kickbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the rare crystals collected Roman and Neo's roles in the plan should be drawing to a close. The pair goes to meet Cinder to claim their cut, but she has an odd demand.</p><p>Chapter Two is all smut. You will be just fine skipping it if you don't want to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with a story that I thought would have a huge action set piece in it but the sex scene took up so much time, it'll have to wait. I am now going to be posting these more regularly along with more chapters to my prequel story of Roman and Neo. I moved that story to first in the series if you haven't started it!

“Well done Roman.” Cinder closed the glowing briefcase which housed the four rare crystals. Two from the Schnee family heirloom, one from the high speed robbery with Yang, and the final from the museum heist with Ruby. Cinder had finally made her entrance into Vale, ready to enact the final phases of her plan to shatter Beacon Academy and bring Ozpin to his knees. She had done very well in Haven, she had hands in illegal activities throughout all the major cities. She kept the crime bosses in Haven in line through crippling fear. A tactical car bombing or an assassination to even the most well protected bosses had proven her capability.

Roman understood so little as he dove head first into the big pond. More than anything Cinder required power and control. Haven had been very good to her, but it’s continent offered the least in natural resources, remarkably little farmable land, a dense population of Grimm, and as such her cities were poorer then the Vale counterparts. She had a great ambition that no figure in her life had tried to channel positively and no force thus far had been able to check. To rule Remnant. Such a dream would be scoffed at as the imagination of a child, or a joke. Until recently Cinder would have agreed, but she discovered an ancient force from a dangerous acquaintance that changed her view of what is and isn’t possible. When she controlled the power of each of the maidens, and had the world under her thumb, then she would finally get to meet the Wizard.

To Cinder the crystals before her were just baby steps, but Roman and Neo both had almost died for their sake, multiple times. Roman and Neo had her gratitude, and Cinder adored showing gratitude. When deserved.

“You both have played your parts beautifully. We could not have done this without you.” Cinder’s eye’s glowed red with the fraction of the Fall Maiden she had stolen. Behind her Emerald scoffed in disagreement as Mercury remained stoic. “You even managed to get the inside plans of the Schnee underground empire, and managed to keep this a secret from your superiors here.” Cinder picked up the black book on the table next to the briefcase, a perfect copy of the Schnee ledger Roman had to return.

“Not a man alive superior to us. So do we have a deal? Partners?” Roman’s voice shook a little as he held out his hand, Neo standing close behind. As much as Roman loved to be praised by beautiful women Roman still felt uneasy around Cinder. Cinder had caught Roman well off guard, having grown up in the mob on the tales of this woman’s cruelty, her beauty was her most fearsome quality.

Cinder could see Roman’s squirming, and Neo had picked up on his apprehension immediately. Cinder approached Roman as she hummed seductively into a smile before she spoke, “Oh Roman. You both deserve so much more than that. Cinder put her hand on Roman’s chest before reaching into his jacket’s pocket. Pulling out his scroll she threw her hand up to get Roman and Neo to freeze. Tapping on the buttons she spoke again, “Why didn’t you tell me you were both under surveillance by the Atlas military? We have a friend that can take care of this.” Turning the phone she had broken the password to the most wanted list and removed both their profiles.

“Here, there’s more.” With a wave of her hand Mercury pulled up a large stack of lien and handed it to Roman, “I just got you a reservation at White Rabbit for tonight.” Roman and Neo’s jaws both dropped. Regarded as the best fine dining in the kingdom it took months to get a table at White Rabbit, “Take your lovely girlfriend out, buy a bottle of wine, and celebrate.”

Roman’s eyes went wide again, “And who was it that told you about us?”

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, you two have been through a lot together. But the rumor has been going around, ‘much more than just a friend’ I believe was the phrase.” Before returning the phone into his jacket pocket Cinder went to typing again, “Here is my personal number Roman. There is one more thing you could do for me tonight.” Cinder leaned forward deliberately exposing her cleavage for him.

With a whisper in his ear she voiced her demand, “Tonight, when you and her get home and all your celebration leads to the grand finale. I want you to call me.” Cinder cooed in Roman’s ear at her own thought, panting out a lusty exhale into his ear, “I want to _hear_ you, Roman Torchwick. I want to hear you, and her, taking each other’s bodies. And as you do, I want you to be thinking of me.”

Cinder uncharacteristically shivered as she slid the scroll into his jacket. She inspected his face and to her amusement it had turned red. She then stared deliberately at his crotch to gauge her success. Breaking away from Roman with a tap on his cheek Cinder turned around and swayed as she walked. Neo came up from behind to grab Roman’s arm. She gave Cinder a look behind her back wanting to know what just happened. Roman simply threw his arm around her shoulder, “We’ll be leaving then. Wouldn’t want to miss our reservation.”

Exiting the rendezvous point they turned the corner and Roman leapt into the air with a cheer. “We did it Neo! We’re that much closer to being big time! We’re going to rule this city.” He squeezed her tight around the shoulder and she squeezed back across his waist. They both paused there, Neo waiting for Roman’s usual affection and Roman lingering uncomfortably as he indeed thought of Cinder and what she had just done. He didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of being affectionate towards Neo while he thought of her.

As he pondered his dilemma trying to erase Cinder from his thoughts Neo started to move her fingers. In his leap Roman’s shirt had become untucked, and Neo had found the two finger wide gap of exposed skin to play with. She looked up at him with a smile as she slid her fingers under his shirt, just above the pant line. Back and forth she stroked, just about the only thing in her life she could patiently wait for. Roman whimpered before finally putting his hand under her chin, leaning in, and locking lips. Neo stood on her toes to reach his lips as she closed her eyes and let him hold her in place. She felt Roman move his tongue and she parted her lips slightly to accept him, but he suddenly stopped and broke their kiss.

Pressing his forehead against hers Roman had something to say that didn’t sound like himself in his head but there just wasn’t a snarky way to say it, “Neo. I’ve never had anyone in my life I care about as much as you. And this whole thing has been so…taxing on us both that I’m amazed every time you find a new way to make me want to kiss you like that.” Roman got on one knee, just under chest height of Neo. Her off colored eyes got wide, her lips started to quiver, and she covered her mouth his hands. Roman threw his hands up in defense, “Relax. I don’t have a ring on me.” Neo’s face dropped and her hands opened up questioning him. “I just…You’ve always been the dreamer, the ‘knight in shining armor’ type, and while I don’t put as much stock in it as you…I think for the first time in my life, I want to get married. So if that’s something you wa-“

Neo dove in for a kiss as she nodded frantically. It had always been Roman. Since he saved her life all those years ago, she couldn’t imagine marrying anyone else. She figured he would never ask, not one for generational ceremonies or special occasions, and she had grown to accept that as long as they could be together. He’s teased her about it plenty, but tonight, with anything Roman could ever want laying at his feet, he had chosen her.


	2. Chapter Two

Kicking open the door Roman walked into his swank loft apartment with Neo in his arms. Wearing her gingerbread brown cocktail dress from Coco and he in his white jacket and bowler hat they both giggled amused as Neo kicked off her heels and held onto Roman’s flushed face. Unable to come back here for two months now Roman scanned the room. Certain the police, military, and crime bosses had the place bugged, but Roman still felt remarkably safe since their names were taken off the most wanted list. Tomorrow they would have to look for bugs, but tonight Roman and Neo were announcing their return into the fray in an _interesting_ way.

His mattress looked inviting. His giggling partner in crime in her stunning dress definitely looked inviting. But they had a plan to enact, of which Neo had agreed to excitedly, Roman dropped Neo to her feet and the two bolted into different directions. Roman grabbed a bucket and looked in his freezer for the remaining ice he had left behind. He grabbed his only bottle of champagne and threw it in the ice next to the bed. Sitting down he groaned for all the nights missed and took off his shoes and socks. Setting his scroll on the nightstand he waited for Neo to leave the bathroom.

Meanwhile Neo had run to the bathroom. Looking around she could have wept tears of joy for the sake of the large double shower, no longer having to wash herself in the sink of that dinky apartment they called a safe house. Up to the mirror she pulled out her toothbrush and paste, starting to brush her teeth to get rid of the smell of garlic butter from her outstanding lobster ravioli. Satisfied with her breath she looked herself over in the mirror. The louder she could be tonight the better for the plan. She opened her mouth as wide as she could. She frowned upset at herself, but Roman could be loud enough for the both of them. She grinned maliciously as her objective changed to making Roman squeal. She could apologize afterwards.

Stepping out of the bathroom Roman had set up the champagne, now chilling, and had taken off his hat, shoes, socks, gloves, and jacket to get comfortable on the bed. She envied him finding a new enjoyment in his mattress, but she pulled him to his feet and shoved him into the bathroom waving her fist in front of her teeth. Neo turned and popped open the bottle, poured two glasses, set them on nightstand, and crawled to the end of the mattress. Kneeling and the bed with her back to the bathroom door Neo pulled the straps of her dress off her shoulders, the fabric fell off her chest and dropped to her waist. She crossed her arms under her breasts and wrapped her fingers around the sides of her body. As the sink tap turned off she turned her head to look behind her at the door.

Roman came out of the bathroom with no expectations and was promptly floored by what he saw. He followed the crease of her back up to her fingertips and then to her face. Turned just enough so he could see her vixen smirk and one wanting brown eye Rome felt his manhood head butt his drawers. Trying to remain cool he walked over to the bed. Sliding his hands down her sides Roman leaned in and kissed the nape of her neck. Neo tilted her head to one side to give him more skin as she placed her hands on top of his. Already breathing heavily her blush deepened as she felt Roman’s lips move to a grin against her neck.

Roman moved slowly. Kissing the smallest bits of skin he felt her goosebumps against the hot flesh of his lips. She expected him to go up and come around onto the bed, but Roman went down. His teeth scrapped the top of her shoulder as he moved to the crease in her back. So inviting from a distance, here he inhaled the scent of her skin and could taste the bits of sweat. She remained still as she knelt, only moving her fingers around his as he held her in place. His lips showered her with kisses and his teeth woke her from her blissful trances as he continued to find the perfect spots to scrape. His face hit the fabric of her dress prompting Neo to end around, lift her butt off the bed, and allow Roman to tug it off of her.

Tossing it aside Roman now knelt at the foot of the bed before Neo. She had her legs splayed, propped up on Roman’s shoulders exposing her white lace panties. Roman caressed her thighs as he moved forward. Looking up at the girl he kissed her sensitive bud through her panties. Wrapping his lips around her he lingered as he stared until she could feel his spit soak through. Neo beckoned her partner up onto the bed as she crawled towards the headboard.

Standing up Roman removed his shirt and undid his belt. Casting them aside he walked around the bed to nightstand to pick up his drink. Offering Neo her glass she jumped up to her knees and wrapped her fingers around the glass. They clinked glasses and took their sips. “Ready for the show?”

Planning to give Cinder and any other would be listeners a show to remember Neo found a new confidence just now at the edge of the bed. Forever the theater girl Neo unbuttoned Roman’s pants and unzipped him agonizingly slowly. Kissing just below his toned abs she rolled his boxers down and followed with her lips. She tasted the salty bit of pre off his tip before his boxers were even down. With a yank she completed her task and Roman stood stark naked in front of the kneeling Neo. She leaned forward and spat on the tip of his hardening cock. Rubbing her spit along his shaft Roman made his call.

Several blocks away Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were put up in a penthouse suite on the top most floor of the Schnee Hotel. She had no guarantee Roman would call her, but she anticipated he would not disobey such a request made face to face. If he did he would have hell to pay in the morning, but she did have other arrangements accompanying her. So Cinder waited in bed by the phone in the company of her other arrangements. She held Emerald’s head in place between her legs as the dark skinned girl tongued at the folds of her boss’ greedy cunt. Circling her clit with the utmost care Emerald slid her hands under Cinder and raked at her ass with her nails.

Cinder’s eyes lit aflame as she felt her subordinate claw at her. She lifted her left leg over the girls’ head and stuck her toes into the waiting mouth of a blindfolded Mercury Black. He muffled out a groan just before her scroll rang, “Hmmm…Perfect timing. Keep going both of you, but I don’t want to hear a peep.” Placing the scroll to her ear and hitting the accept button Roman’s voice came through in a loud and low pitched moan, almost a roar in fact. Cinder smiled silently and listened closely to the sloppy spit laden sounds of Neo’s throat grabbing and releasing Roman’s cock as her head bobbed.

Trying to think of anything but Cinder and the unprecedented sensation between his legs Roman focused on breathing normally. Glancing down Neo had leaned off the bed and put all her weight in Roman’s hands as he held her in place. He moaned again as in one motion she had gotten her lips to the base of his manhood, pulled him back out, and flawlessly continued stroking his spit covered shaft. “Schlick, schlick, schlick.” She coughed once to catch her breath but smiled up at him as she wiped a gagged out tear from her eye with her free hand. Loud enough to be caught by his scroll the noise echoed through Roman’s ears.

Roman’s mind flew a mile a minute as he tried not to burst. Neo was fucking _preforming_ , she couldn’t holler for her audience, but she would sure make sure Roman knew she was here. Wrapping her lips around the tip she hummed as loud as she could manage for the microphone. With a flick of her tongue across the slit Roman’s knees wobbled and Neo grabbed a hold of her partner’s backside to try to calm him as she slid him back down her throat. Roman tangled his fingers into her pink and brown locks as he whimpered. Hearing the success she slowed down to be absolutely sure he could feel her lips vibrate and every bit of her tongue.

“Just slow down a bit…or else I’m-“ Neo raked her teeth up his dick as she released him. She did in fact make Roman squeal. Across town Cinder bit down on her lip to muffle a moan, flushed red she took her frustrations out on Mercury as she jammed her foot further into his mouth. His tongue slipped between the gap between her big toe and he unwillingly lapped up the taste.

Shocked, but at least Roman wasn’t going to cum any time soon. Neo gave him her sweetest grin pressing their foreheads together and silently apologized. She rolled to the far side of the bed and batted her eyelashes as she rubbed the free space on the bed next to her. Roman gathered himself up and slid into bed next to Neo. Throwing a hand on his chin she turned him and pressed their lips together. Stealing a breath from him Neo worked to keep their lips locked as she pulled him on top of her. Roman straddled her between his arms and Neo grabbed his shoulders raking her fingers down his arms.

Roman dove back to the nape of her neck and pressed his tongue against her collar bone. Neo franticly grabbed her panties, sliding them down, and kicking them off. Neo lifted Roman’s head and the pair locked eyes. “Ready then?” With a nod and a smile Roman stood up straight on his knees. Returning the favor Roman before had been building up spit in his mouth and spat it on Neo’s trimmed bush. Rubbing it into her sex he traced the lips of her womanhood with his fingers and pressed his tip against her entrance. Lifting up her butt he angled himself and pressed slowly into her. His press transformed into a thrust as she shuddered and bucked.

Setting her against his thighs he sped up his thrusting. His throbbing manhood flexed inside of Neo as he pushed and pulled every bit of her convulsing sex. Picking up Roman’s scroll Neo panted heavily into Cinder’s ear before dropping it to focus on her man. Grabbing his wrists she moved his hand above her crotch, the weight of which squeezed her around his shaft. She gripped him as her hips rotated against his precision thrusts. She wished he would speed up a little, but like all things in their lives Neo waited on Roman to make the moves. The curse of having him interpret for her, but it would be hard to communicate any improvement with him while she was having such a good time.

Panting Roman began to sweat. Neo put her foot on Roman’s shoulder and he grabbed her ankles. Pushing her legs back over her head he started to push further and faster into her. She gasped as her eyes went wide, committing the action to memory for next time. After running her fingers through her hair she grasped her hard pink nipples with a tug as her head rolled in the pillow and moaned. Her mouth hurt like hell, but thankful Roman didn’t stop. In fact he only got faster, pumping his thickness to her core he nearly dripped sweat. She flexed as best she could to hold him inside her and clutched his wrist with a bracing grip as he fiercely pushed and pulled inside of her.

Neo’s toes curled as she felt her orgasm build. Roman’s breathing turned to heaving as he continued to thrust. Her face scrunched up and without missing a thrust he moaned out, “Cum for me Neo. I want to feel it.” Her abs flexed forcing her upper body off the bed. She grasped the sheets as her womanhood clutched Roman and dripped her heated first orgasm onto his cock but he continued to fuck her through it. Falling back onto the mattress she took her first breath in the last couple minutes and her chest heaved for air.

Cinder heard the words through her scroll and obliged herself. Grinding her sex against Emerald’s tongue she reached down and rubbed rapidly against her clit. It didn’t take much more, being worked over by her two stunning companions. Emerald replaced her tongue with two crooked fingers and pumped them furiously over Cinder’s g-spot as Cinder rubbed herself. A moment more and Mercury gave her little toe a bite leaving a mark and sending Cinder over the edge. With a scream Cinder couldn’t contain herself as she covered Emerald’s face in her orgasm. 

Roman refused to pace himself as he closed in on his own climax. Cinder had been completely forgotten even as she screamed into her scroll. Neo had never loved to watch Roman sweat and struggle as his muscles flexed so much. Lusting for another kiss she grabbed up and yanked him to her. Their chests pressed together as she bit his lower lip and turned it into a kiss. Holding onto Neo her kiss made his body shudder and he couldn’t get away in time. His cock throbbed wildly just before releasing, and Neo understood how emanate it was. Smiling she wrapped her legs around him and refused to break their kiss. Panting into each other’s mouths Roman filled his blushing partner with rope after rope of his heated cum. They traded pleased sighs and smiles as Roman held her in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her again, her lips tasted of salt and Roman blushed but didn’t mind.

They looked over to their bottle of champagne ready for the break, but the night was hardly over. As they lay on their long lost mattress Roman moved the lock of pink hair behind her ear. “Could we really get married?”


	3. Chapter Three

The next morning Cinder awoke the newly betrothed couple demanding they come to breakfast at the hotel. Cinder paid of course, more than pleased at how her night transpired. Neo positively glowed as she and Roman ate fruit off each other’s plates. Emerald and Mercury cringed and scoffed so often Cinder had to warn them she would ship them back to Haven if she saw it again.

“Now Roman and Neo, your crystals are going to play a big role in my fight for Beacon academy.” Cinder paused to readjust herself to deliver the bad news, “And know I told you the plan would run itself from here, but there has been a problem.”

“What the hell does that mean? We certainly didn’t fuck up.”

 “No, no you didn’t. But the unfortunate truth is you’re going to have to rectify it.” Absolutely floored Roman wanted to scream back the list of shit they have gone through and after sleeping in his bed and taking an actual shower for the first time in weeks he had a bad feeling this problem could end the same way.

“What more could you possibly offer to make us risk anymore?”

“It’s not about _more_ Roman. The fact is if this problem goes unsolved we won’t get anything.” Cinder slid a folder across the table marked “Vale maximum security.”

Glancing at the title both Roman and Neo shook their heads without even looking at each other. “How’s about fuck and no?” Cinder’s eyes narrowed a lit ablaze making Roman panic, “We did everything you asked! We did more than you asked! I even agreed to let your freaky request to listen to us have sex!”

“I am sorry, truly. So hear me out and then make me an offer on what it would take, and I’ll double it.” Cinder calmed down but in the back of Roman’s mind he readied himself to bolt and signaled for Neo to do the same. Opening the folder Cinder spoke, “This is the maximum security prison in Vale, just yesterday the most wanted man in the world was moved there in secret and is waiting his execution.” She flipped the page revealing a mug shot of Adam Taurus, “This is Adam. He is absolutely crucial in my plan. He has an army of Faunus at his command and I need an army. He had agreed to help me, but then went and got himself caught.” Cinder flipped the page again to a blueprint map of the prison and pointed to a location.

“This is the room Adam is being held in until midnight tomorrow night where he will be moved down this hall” Tracing the line with her finger, “and into this room where he will be executed by lethal injection at no later than 12:15.”

“You think a high priority capture like that would be on the news.” Roman mused to Neo.

“It should be, but rightfully so Vale authorities expect White Fang members to try and break Adam out and they worry letting everyone know might bring sympathetic Faunus to their cause. I am not going to sit on my hands and hope the _animals_ figure something out.”

“And you or your henchmen can’t pull this off because…?”

“For the final phase of our plan the three of us are going to enter the Vytal Festival Tournament at Beacon in a couple of weeks, we can’t blow our cover.” She pushed the folder over to Roman to let him flip through all the information she had, “So Roman. Is there any way you’d be willing to do this?”

Roman held his hand up to pause her, which infuriated Cinder more than he intended. Flipping through the pages he looked for an edge, an angle that would make this job even _possible_. He needed more man power, possibly a scapegoat, and one hell of a distraction. On the second to the last page, in the middle of Adam’s biographical information he spotted his person of interest. With a smile Roman leaned over to Neo and kissed her.

“I want to know the entire plan. No more piecemeal for me, partner. All the contacts, all the books, all the fallbacks, potential weaknesses…” Cinder threw her hand in the air hoping to upset him, but smiled.

“Of course Roman. If you get Adam out I will disclose the entire plan and answer all questions. I assume you have a plan.”

“You wouldn’t happen to know who this is would you?” Roman slid the folder back over the table pointing a raven haired girl in a grim mask with a black bow standing behind Adam.

“Not a clue. You?”

“Well this little number recently had a blade to my neck as she ruined my biggest shipment of dust. She’s a huntress in training at Beacon, and I’ve had some luck with her friends getting to help. If he means something to her I can get her to help.”

Cinder smiled genuinely for the first time as her eyes lit up, “Interesting…”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I had a good idea with the Cinder demand in chapter 1 but I couldn't write it as well as I wanted. Or chose not to, I hope you guys enjoyed this story anyway. I'm not really sure where this inspiration for Cinder comes from. Mostly headcannon. Tell me what you think!


End file.
